kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and first became playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. About Jade Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Kahn alongside Kitana and Mileenaas his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel. Jade's confident, self-assured and sassy personality was first thoroughly portrayed in her Girls Gone Wired campaign video, but later expanded upon throughout her story in Mortal Kombat (2011). Always known for her loyalty towards Kitana, she has proven herself to be a dependable, sincere and devoted friend to the princess. She is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless and towards those she considers a personal enemy (at one point splashing Tarkatan essence on the Edenian traitor, Tanya, and allowing her to be torn to pieces by Baraka's militia). As a female assassin adorned in a green skin-tight outfit, Jade was initially very similar in appearance to Kitana and Mileena, the only noticeable difference being her darker skin. She appeared first as a hidden, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II whose moveset were mostly like Kitana's including the use of the fan blade weapon. To reach Jade, the player would fight a one-player game on the match just before the "?" on the map of the mountain. If the player won at least one round of the match using only the Low Kick button (no punches, High, or Block button presses), they would immediately be warped to Goro's Lair to fight Jade. The player did not have to win the match -- only one round -- to fight Jade. Jade would later become a regular character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her main weapon of choice is a metal staff, but she also uses razor-edged boomerangs (dubbed "razorangs") as well. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability: an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during gameplay. When she was made playable, she displayed slightly more aptitude than her other counterparts. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade wielded two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of 'razor' and 'boomerangs'). She displayed the most effectiveness with the staff, preferring weapon combat over hand-to-hand combat. During one of her Fatalities and her win pose, the staff left behind purple energy trails, hinting at magical properties. The staff has also been redesigned twice, first displayed as mentioned above, but in Deception, given a larger spearhead at one end whilst in Shaolin Monks, it is a simple iron staff with no sharp ends. In MK 2011, the staff reverts back to its original steel design, but heavily features the purple aura during gameplay as well and has the ability to change length. She also displayed skill with the razorangs, able to retrieve her weapons as they returned to her without cutting herself and can alter their trajectory at will. Jade is able to emit a 'force rejection field' around her which seems to cause projectiles in particular to fly right through her like air. Signature moves *'Razor-Rang:' Jade throws a razorang at her opponent. In the 2D games, there were three variations of this move: one that curved up, one that curved down, and one that returned if it missed the opponent. In MK 2011''this is renamed '''Boomerang', and has a straight throw, an upward throw called Boomerang Up, and a throw at the shin called Boomerang Down. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Reboomerang in which the razor-rang returns to strike the opponent a second time. The enhanced upward throw is called Reboomerang Up, and the enhanced lower level throw is called Reboomerang Down. *'Blazing Nitro Kick:' Jade illuminates herself with a green force and kicks her opponent. In MK 2011 this is called Shadow Kick. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Eclipse Kick. This makes the kick go full screen and increases damage. *'Dodging Shadows:' Jade puts a forcefield around herself which causes projectiles to go through her. This move is taken in reference to her automatic immunity to projectiles in MKII. In MK 2011 this is called'Shadow Flash'. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Shadow Glow and illuminates Jade in a purple glow instead of a green glow. This will give her immunity to the knockback effects of any attack, but she still takes the damage like normal. *'Vanishing Winds:' Jade spins with a cloud of green smoke surrounding her and appears behind her opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Staff Overhead:' Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Staff Smash. Jade jumps and smashes the opponent quicker than'Staff Overhead'. *'Staff Grab:' Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams them behind her. This move was once her grab move in UMK3. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Staff Slam in which Jade slams the opponent and additional two times.http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Jade%27s_X-ray_Attack *'X-Ray Move - Staff Buster': Jade rushes behind her opponent, grabs her staff and slams it in the groin. She then pulls it out and smashes them in the back with it, damaging their spine and nearby bones. (MK 2011). Fatalities *'Staff Shake:' Jade stabs the foe in the belly with her staff, and shakes it to the point where the body blows up. (UMK3,MKT) *'Staff Impale:' Jade uppercuts the opponent into the air, and promptly holds out her staff, as the opponent is pierced by it upon falling down. (UMK3, MKT) *'Jade Cutter:' Jade runs past her foe after cutting him/her, and when she looks at the foe, the foe's upper torso and the lower body split apart and fall to the ground. (MK:D) *'Head Kabob:' Jade thrusts her staff into the opponent's head, then flips over and smashes the opponent to the ground, which separates the body and the head, the latter of which is still attached to the weapon, spilling blood. (MK:D) *'Half Mast:' Jade kicks the opponent into the air and plants her staff into the ground, after the opponent is impaled by the staff, she rips off his/her head and sticks it at the top of the staff. (MK 2011) *'Head-A-Rang': Jade throws a Razorang at the opponent, cutting off their head. The head stays on the opponent's body as if it wasn't cut. Jade then kicks the body away, letting the head fall off. As she kneels down to catch the opponent's head with one hand, she catches the returning Razorang with the other. (MK 2011). * Trivia **Jade was a representative of Mortal Kombat in Video Game Vixens - a special four-part TV show on G4 that features what they consider to be "the sexiest female video game characters of the year." **In the 1995 movie Mortal Kombat, Jade was scheduled to face off against Sonya in a secret area of the island that was slated to be a hidden Easter egg in the DVD version of the movie; but the scene was later scrapped due to time constraints. **Jade is the only character in MK with an arena named after her: Jade's Desert, but it's unclear why it is named after her. **Jade and Jax both seem to show some interest in each other in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. **In her Girls Gone Wired video Jade reveals not only her measurements (36, 24, 36) but also that she is a Scorpio (Oct. 23 - Nov. 22). **In early versions of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Long Fist was supposed to be her unarmed fighting style. **In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, Jade asks Shujinko to bring Rain to the Edenian Freedom Fighters, and in completing this, she defeats him. Afterward, however, she still asks Shujinko to bring him to her. **In Mortal Kombat II Jade occasionally drops down during a match and gives clues on how to reach her just as Reptile did in Mortal Kombat. One of her clues is a reference to the Ermac rumors from Mortal Kombat. **Also in Mortal Kombat II Jade leaves a clue saying "Chun who?" which was a jab at Street Fighter's Chun Li. **In the Sega Genesis version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Mileena. **In the SNES version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Kitana. **In Deception, Jade's costume color was taken from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. **Her Babality in MK 2011 possibly is a parody of her Hara-Kiri in Mortal Kombat: Deception. **In MK 2011, her X-Ray Attack along with Sindel, Quan Chi, and Jax are the only ones that do not make the opponent bleed. **In MK 2011, Jade's skin tone has a noticeably lighter color in her early renders, however in actual gameplay her skin tone is that of her original appearances. **Jade is the first hidden female character in the series. The first male being Reptile. **In the Sega Saturn, Sega Genesis and Amiga versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade´s skin is white. **In the Arcade and SNES versions of Mortal Kombat II, ''Jade's hair is brown, but all other versions have black hair. **In In the Arcade and SNES versions of ''Mortal Kombat II, Jade's Steel Fans are bronze/silver, but all other versions are silver. **Jade along with Kitana is the only characters to have 2 Klassic Skin. **In MK 2011, Jade, along with Mileena, Sub-Zero and Kitana have the most costumes with a total of 4 while everyone else has either 2 or 3. **In Mortal Kombat Deception and Mortal Kombat Armaggedon, Jade's staff doesn't emit a purple glow like in the other games she appeared in. * Slideshow J, M, K, in SM.jpg|Jade, along with Kitana and Mileena in MK:SM Jade baby model.png|Jade's MK9 3-D Baby Model. Jade mk9 alt.jpg|Jade's MK9 Alternate Costume Jade mk9 mk2 klassic.jpg|Jade's outro, wearing her MK2 Klassic Skin in MK9. Jade MKA Alt.jpg|Jade's MKA alternate outfit. Jade MKT render.gif|Jade's MKT Render Klassic jade and kitana ad+.png|Jade's and Kitana's MK2 Klassic Skin DLC pack. MK9 VS.jpg|Jade's MK9 VS screen Jade MKD Render.jpg|Jade's MKD render UMK3 Klassic.jpg|Jade's UMK3 Klassic Skin in MK9. UMK3 Klassic mk9 intro.jpg|Jade's intro, while wearing her UMK3 Klassic Skin. UMKT VS.gif|Jade's UMK3 VS Screen. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Powerful Category:Personality Category:sexy! Category:green